This invention relates to a linear position detection device and, more particularly, to a detection device including a detection head unit capable of phase-shifting or phase-modulating a reference AC signal is accordance with a linear position.
Known in the art of a linear type position detection device is a linear type differential transformer. A disadvantage in this differential transformer is that this device tends to cause errors due to disturbance, for it produces a voltage level corresponding to a linear position. For example, in this device, variation in resistance of a coil due to change in the temperature causes variation in the level of the detection signal. Reliability in this device is inadequate because attenuation of the level in signal transmission paths from the detector to a circuit utilizing the detection signal differs depending upon the distance of the transmission paths. Further, variation in the level due to noise is directly outputted as a detection error.